


Does this help?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Matthew is struggling with his feelings of bitterness after losing a wife and a job...
Relationships: Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Does this help?

**Author's Note:**

> Out of order again but this one just came to me... although Matthew is a hugely unlikeable character who behaves terribly and clearly isn’t right for Robin, he does have some grounds to feel aggrieved.

“Does this help, do you think, the therapy?”  
He blinked, unable to meet the keen eyes of the smartly dressed, grey haired woman.  
“I don’t know – I just feel so angry, so betrayed. And now with the baby and the job…” he started to sob. The therapist discreetly proffered him a box of tissues.  
“She made me feel as though it was all a waste of fucking time. That none of it was real, the wedding, even us living together after uni, that she used me…”  
“Do you think that it was a conscious decision, on her part?” the woman pressed him gently, after a long pause. This was a fucking stupid idea, Matthew reminded himself. What does this patronising middle-aged woman really understand. His anger was rising inside.  
“What I really think is that from day one of working for him, it was over. He flattered her, even made her a partner in name in this private detective agency he runs, to massage her ego, when all he ever wanted was to sleep with her. I could see it the first time I met him – he’s an arrogant prick, wasn’t remotely interested in me. Do you know what he bought her when she’d been working with him for a week – a fucking designer dress – Roberto Cavalli.” His words were tumbling out now – anger and hurt combining to raise the volume of his words. “I looked it up – do you know how much it cost – over £500 fucking quid. You can’t tell me that your boss has ever bought you anything like that. Most women would have their boss done for sexual misconduct if they bought a gift like that. But she didn’t mind – she lapped it up.”  
“And they are together now?” the woman enquired calmly.  
“I don’t know – I mean I think so – I’m not proud of myself but I did used to go and watch their office when it first happened. I mean I never saw them actually kiss each other but the way they’d look at each other, I don’t think she ever looked at me in that way. That’s what fucking hurts.” Tears had started to leak from the corner of his eyes again, running unchecked down the side of his cheeks. “I loved her,” he said hoarsely, “that’s what hurts – I love her”.


End file.
